


王的男人

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 8000-11000, AU, BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Smut, Spanking, 国王！Jensen, 大臣！Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Jensen加冕的前一天，他的大臣Jared与他在王座上度过了美好的一段时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	王的男人

旧王去世的第一个月里，没有下一滴雨，奴隶们嚎啕着相继死去。海水变成了红色，渔民再也无法打捞到鱼，被潮水重刷上岸的鱼虾越来越多，海鸥误食了它，吐着白沫抽搐着死去。恐慌像瘟疫一般在臣民间弥漫开来。  
“我们需要一个新王。”瘦骨嶙峋的奴隶和农民们竞相呼号。  
一呼百应，王国内的贵族与平民第一次站上了同一战线，将风声送回遥远森严的城堡内。  
Jensen站在窗边，他刚刚穿上了红黑相间的礼服，系着可笑而宽大的蝴蝶结。他是旧王的第一个儿子，在紧要关头立马被推上了风口浪尖，今晚他就要接受加冕仪式，被授予勇气披风，成为“至高无上”的王。  
“你看起来不太开心。”身后响起温柔的询问，Jensen猛地回头，Jared站在空荡荡的王殿中，年轻的脸上溢出一丝忧虑。  
Jensen放松了身体，靠在镶着宝石的窗沿边，“Jared。”  
Jared曾是他最好的朋友，即使他们年龄悬殊。这位王国里最优秀的大臣如今也才刚刚成年，而Jensen已经过完了二十五岁生日。  
Jared微笑着来到他的身边，与他并肩靠在一起，“我的王，您为什么不开心？”  
Jensen为他的称呼而不安，他希望他们仍然是朋友，Jensen皱起眉，“别那样叫我。”  
Jared大笑起来，“你得学着习惯，从今以后所有人都会这么叫你。”  
“你不可以。”  
Jared看起来有点吃惊，他愣了愣，紧接着湖绿色的眼睛弯成一个月牙的弧度，“Jen，我有礼物送你。”  
“现在就开始贿赂了，哈？”Jensen板起了一张严肃的脸。  
“是的，”Jared仍然笑着，但他向前跨了好几步，直到身体与Jensen只剩一个吻便能消除的距离。他温暖的呼吸和Jensen的交织在一起，遮盖了来自外面的光。  
Jensen被吓得贴上窗台，Jared就又凑得更近，他的手撑上窗木，把Jensen包裹在自己的身体里。Jared低下头看向他的眼睛，“这是一个很棒的礼物。”  
Jensen的脸上渐渐爬上红晕。他知道Jared很年轻，他是所有大臣中最年轻有为的一个。他们从小就待在一起，Jensen不禁想到Jared三岁时，十岁的他轻松就能抱起这个嗷嗷待哺的小奶娃，然而现在Jared长得比他高了不只半个头，强壮的身体让每个男人都趋之若鹜。  
“是什么？”Jensen别过头去，“别告诉我又是珠宝玉石。”  
Jared在他头顶低低地笑起来，“比那还棒。”  
他的手摸上Jensen的腰，将他向前拉去，Jensen的脑袋便立马贴到他的胸上，“王宫里都在说你从来没有过。”  
“没有过什么？”Jensen疑惑地问到。  
“做爱。”Jared大方地说道，“你的房间从来没有女孩子进去过。”  
Jensen张大了眼睛，“开什么玩笑，也许我有……”  
“得了吧，我们都知道你没有，”Jared温柔地拍着他的后背，“没有女孩，也没有男孩。我们的新王Jensen Ackles是个处男。”  
Jensen像是受到了莫大的侮辱，他涨红脸，大声道，“说的好像你就有一样，你比我小那么多，更不可能——”他的话在Jared认真的眼神下顿住了，Jensen咽了咽口水，“你有过？”  
“当然有。”  
“多少次？”Jensen忍不住问道。  
“很多次。”Jared俯身，头发落在Jensen的脸上，挠得他心里痒痒的，“您想试试看吗？”  
Jensen一把推开他，他看起来像被惹怒了，“Jared！”  
还有不到两个小时他就要加冕了，王国内民不聊生，大臣们都在商量着对策。他身为新王，竟不关心国政，在这里和臣子苟且。况且对象还是那个Jared，他最好的朋友，被举国上下认为是最有潜力的大臣。而他，他自己即将成为这个国家的王。  
Jensen为自己感到羞愧。  
Jared波澜不惊地拉起他的胳臂，“你在自责什么？”  
Jensen试图耍开他，而这只让Jared拉得更紧，“自责？”他昂起头，高傲得仿佛要将整个世界吞入腹中。  
“我知道你不想。”Jared逼近他，“你只想当你无忧无虑的王子，王座？我知道你从来不稀罕。”  
他把嘴巴贴近Jensen的耳朵，近得足以看到那里白皙皮肤下的淡青色的血管，“你只想跟我在一起。”  
Jared呼出的暖和的气钻进Jensen的耳朵里，让他忍不住挺直了脊背，一小股电流从头皮炸开，顺着Jared暧昧的话语流进他的后背。  
Jensen发誓他对Jared没有性幻想。  
也许有过那么几次懵懂的想象。而那些想象的产生的原因无一不是温度让他的脑袋融成了浆糊。Jensen曾在马场上看到Jared穿着战服，手执铁剑，驾着他桀骜不驯的黑马驰骋。他看到夏日的阳光将Jared的皮肤照得闪闪发亮，汗液流进颈窝，那双有力的，遍布着肌肉的小腿紧紧夹着马匹。他听到Jared性感的喉咙里发出怒吼，像一只出笼的野兽。  
让Jensen对Jared的记忆变得生动鲜明起来的，是他们在一块玩的日子。他和Jared在王宫里打闹，将Jared挠得瘫倒在床上哈哈大笑，粉红色的晕爬上Jared脸，他大声喘息着，宽阔的胸膛像波涛一般起伏。Jensen满意地看着他的成果，而此时Jared会出其不意地将他翻倒在床，Jensen的背抵上柔软的床垫，Jared从上方压过来，抵挡了来自他身后的光线。Jared的两只手撑在Jensen旁的枕头上，他的一块膝盖紧进Jensen的两腿之间，将自己的身体压得那么近——近得Jensen可以闻到Jared身上陈年的葡萄酒味。Jensen睁大眼睛看着他，Jared的头发扫到他的脸颊了，而他们只需要一个小小的前进就能消弥所有的距离。  
“我猜我打倒你了，Jensen？”Jared笑起来，露出一排洁白的牙齿。  
“呃，是的。”Jensen尴尬地回应。  
Jared仍伏在他的身上，绿色的眼神暗沉得看不见光，Jensen别过头。  
“你打算在我身上睡觉？”  
“抱歉。”Jared优雅地站起来，替Jensen摆平了他身上被压皱的衣服。  
那以后他们就再也没有过亲密的接触，因为一个小小的碰触都会让Jensen如触电一般弹跳起来，他看得见Jared藏在眼神后受伤的表情，然而你并不能和你的好朋友兼大臣有很多越界的肌肤接触，是吧？  
至少Jensen这么认为。  
而Jared对这一切的规则都显得不以为意，他随意地触摸Jensen，在酒会上朝他抛去关注的眼神。一杯Jensen喝过的酒，他则会沿着酒杯辗转舔弄，直到上面充满Jared和他的混合唾沫。  
大多数时候Jensen觉得这个非常恶心。  
然而大多数时候是不包括此时的。Jared庞大的身躯压他，Jared觉得自己快要被挤进墙里，他的大手从Jensen敏感的腰侧滑下，握住Jensen被昂贵绸缎包裹的屁股。  
“Jensen，只要你要求，我可以在这里把你操到昏天黑地。”  
Jensen咬紧牙关，“看来你已经假定我想要了，Jared Padalecki。”  
Jared低低地笑起来，从喉咙里发出奇特的咕囔，“我知道说这个非常的不尊重你，”他的手一刻也不停下，从Jensen挺翘的屁股一路向上，摸到他的腰，手指像挠人的猫爪一般在他腰侧打着转，Jensen喉咙发干，等待着身上男人的下文。  
“稍微提醒一下，我们一起长大。”Jensen瞪大了眼睛，“我知道你看我的方式，也知道我们睡在一起时顶着的大腿的是什么东西。”  
噢。  
Jensen不敢相信自己的耳朵，他从不认为自己有表现的像个饥渴的婊子一样渴求Jared，更别提他从来就没渴求过——  
“可我们的王最善于自欺欺人。”Jared朝他耳语道。  
Jensen长了张嘴，准备出口反驳。而Jared像是不准备给他这个机会一样，揽腰横起Jensen将他抱起。  
Jared像个真正的王者一般，穿过雍华的大殿，皮靴在地上有节奏地踩点，让Jensen想起他们午后玩的游戏，但是这即将变成一个很坏很坏的游戏。  
他将Jensen放在金色的王座上，Jensen因此睁大了眼睛，“我不能坐在这里，我还没有加冕。”  
Jared眯起了眼睛，“你和你的父亲一样懦弱胆小。”  
这不是Jared会说的话。Jensen印象中的Jared温柔而彬彬有礼，对先王尊重有加。几乎所有人都认为先王是他的榜样，Jensen为他一切的行为感到困惑。  
但也许Jared有一点说对了，他的确无比的懦弱胆小，他甘愿做一辈子的王子，在国王的庇护下成长，而不是身担起一个国家的众任。  
他不适合做国王。  
更加令人困惑的是，Jensen感到唇上干燥的贴合，像奇怪的触手一般咬着他紧紧不放。那干燥随着湿润柔软的碰触逐渐消失了，两片同他嘴唇一样形状的物体彻底粘上了他的嘴唇，接着是一条甜美到不可思议的舌头——Jared的舌头伸进了他的嘴巴。  
Jared在吻他。  
Jensen几乎为此感到晕厥。Jared的舌头像是找到了新大陆一般在他的口腔里探索，他滑上Jensen的上颚，舌尖在那里跳起芭蕾，让Jensen忍不住发出一阵呻吟。Jared似乎是收到了鼓励，转而含住Jensen的舌头，让他们酸麻但是敏感的舌头缠绕在一起，他大力地吮吸着Jensen，像在吮吸一颗鲜嫩多汁的浆果，酸涩而迷醉的感觉充斥了Jensen的大脑。他感到眼前一片空白，他几乎不记得Jared是怎样吻上他的，只记得此时Jared像八爪鱼一样整个黏在他的身上。  
Jared终于放开了他，Jensen虚脱地靠在王座上，大口喘着气。  
“至少你的味道不错。”Jared舔了舔嘴角的口水，声音粗糙干哑。  
“我们不能，不能这样。”Jensen吸了一口气。  
‘‘哦？’’Jared看了看空旷的大殿，“没人会打扰我们。不想来取你的成年礼物吗，Jen?”  
‘‘不，’’Jensen痛苦地摇头，‘‘我们不一样，我们不能这样。’’  
Jared像是听到了什么可怕的笑话，他促狭地挑起眉毛，‘‘防止你不知道，我是那个要给你加冕的人，我也是那个要在日后辅佐你的人，告诉我还有什么人比我跟你更亲近？’’  
Jensen涨红了脸，‘‘你要给我加冕？’’  
‘‘是的，我的王。”Jared在他脸上轻轻啄了一下，‘‘现在我要来教给你第一课，准备好了吗？’’  
Jared并不需要他的回答，他爬上了Jensen的大腿，早已经硬起来了阴茎隔着几层厚实的布料抵在Jensen的大腿上，让Jensen感觉要燃烧起来。  
Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，这是Jared，那个从小和他一起长大的男人，也是那个全是布满肌肉的男人，他可以感觉的到顶着自己胯部的阳具是多么完美，他几乎可以在脑海中勾勒出Jared阴茎的样子，并且他的嘴巴已经因此而湿润。  
Jared的嘴巴毫不吝啬地重新吻上他的嘴唇，与第一次的温柔小心不同，这次的亲吻带着狂野的气味，Jared的牙齿和Jensen的互相撞上，舌头像打架一般缠绕，像是用尽一切力气去汲取对方口腔中的氧气。等到Jared放开他时，Jensen已经忘了怎么呼吸。  
Jared的嘴巴沿着他的耳廓舔到Jensen的脖子，隔着细细的血管，他吮吸那里的皮肤那样用力，仿佛马上就会撕扯开Jensen的皮肤。Jensen记起父亲是怎么样教导他的——‘‘永远不要让人靠近你的脖子。’’那是全身最脆弱的地方，Jensen从来不将它在别人面前裸露，然而他现在只想放声呻吟。他肯定Jensen的嘴巴是世界上最美妙的东西，那像猫舌头一般带了倒刺的舌头在他的脖子上舔弄，伴随着细细的啃咬，仅仅是这些少的可怜的碰触就让Jensen硬了起来。他的阴茎在那条量体剪裁的裤子里迅速胀大起来，全身所有的血液像赛跑一样冲进了阴茎。  
Jared放开了他的脖子，摇了摇屁股，Jared和Jensen的肿大便契合起来。Jensen从未让除了自己的右手以外的东西靠近自己的分身，隔着裤子朦胧的刺激就几乎让他哭出来。  
‘‘尝到了点甜头?’’ Jared在他耳边笑起来。  
Jensen只能紧闭嘴唇，发出‘‘唔唔’’的声响。Jared大而宽的手掌解开他的衣袖，毫不留情拉扯下昂贵的纽扣与丝带。Jensen觉得此时自己像个布娃娃，而Jared才是那个掌控世界的王——他掌控自己简直轻而易举。  
Jensen的胸膛暴露在空气中，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦，常年不见阳光的胸部皮肤白嫩而细滑，像一片上好的丝绸，两颗浅褐色的乳头点缀在胸膛上，当Jared粗糙的手指滑过乳尖时，触觉通过脊柱直接传送到Jensen敏感的阴茎上。他已经硬得不能再硬，需要Jared动情的抚摸，他需要释放。  
而Jared像是压根不关心他的阴茎是否会爆炸。他的舌头舔上Jensen的乳头，舌尖挤进那个别致脆弱的小孔，伸入再收回。让Jensen不禁想象起Jared在他屁股里是否也是如此火辣。  
Jared围着他的乳头打着转，嘴巴却还说着让Jensen脸红的话。“我可以就在这里把你舔到流出奶汁，或者让你就这样射在裤子里。但我们也可以玩些好玩的，上一堂有用的课。”  
‘‘上课？’’  
“还记得吗，你喜欢的那些古董老师，王宫里最认真的学生。总是对老师唯命是从?”Jared善意地提醒他。  
Jensen起先露出疑惑的表情，接着他如同被惊雷击中。‘‘不，不Jared，太过火了。’’  
Jared又重重在他的胯上坐了下去，研磨起Jensen把裤子渗出水的阴茎，酥麻的快感让Jensen只能张大嘴巴，几乎为此流下口水。  
‘‘叫我什么，王？’’Jared问道，唇齿间尽是一个属于学者的威严语气。  
‘‘Pa……Padalecki老师。’’  
Jared露出满意的笑容，‘‘好的，王不听话时Padalecki老师怎么办？’’  
Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，抬起眼望向Jared，湖绿色的里是属于一个渴求的眼神，曾经那是只对知识的渴望，而如今Jared很清楚这意味着什么。  
‘‘Padalecki老师应该，打我的屁股。’’  
Jared感到下腹发热，他单纯的，甚至从未接触过性爱的Jensen说出这样几乎接近邀请的话。他从Jensen的身上下来，Jensen为此发出不满的呻吟。  
‘‘别急，你会得到更舒服的。’’  
Jared将Jensen的披风铺在冰凉的王座上，Jensen重新坐上王座，上身赤裸，凌乱不堪的裤子已经快要被那根硬挺戳破。他的头发不再整齐，被弄得乱糟糟的，脸上是不堪入目的红晕。  
我威严的王，Jared在心底笑道。  
‘‘趴过去，屁股朝我。’’  
Jared以为Jensen至少会试着反抗一下，因为他即将要做的绝不是什么文雅的动作。但Jensen只是抿了抿嘴唇，听话地转过了身体，双手支撑着王座的靠背，将屁股像小山丘一样撅起。  
Jensen的确是一个很听话的学生。Jared想道。  
“我会好好教你每一件事，听仔细。”Jared手掌覆上Jensen的屁股，沿着臀线用力撕开他的，屁股后面的布料便在掌下碎成两片，露出雪白的屁股。  
Jared的手握住Jensen两瓣臀肉，抓在手中揉捏直到它们变得粉红。“接着我会提问，没有回答出来，你会得到惩罚，像这样。”Jared抬起手掌打在Jensen的屁股上，柔软的肉像上好的奶脂一样晃动了一下，Jensen发出一声抗拒的呻吟。  
“听明白了吗？王？”  
Jensen不情愿地哼了一声作为回应。  
马匹在刚被训练时总是倔强的，而主人总有办法将他们变成温驯的臣服者。  
Jared就地蹲下，Jensen的屁股就在他眼前，仿佛一顿上好的美餐，纯白的奶酪，中间以草莓切片点缀。Jared舔了舔干燥的嘴巴，扒开Jensen的屁股，舌头滑进那个可口至极的小洞。  
Jared几乎是刚舔上，Jensen就哭了出来，他用力地抽着气，背对着Jared的肩膀止不住地颤动。Jared让自己的舌头进入得更深，Jensen立马收紧了后穴，吸住Jared企图抽出的舌头。  
Jared退出来，在穴口亲吻一下。Jensen哀求地吸了一口气。  
“开始授课了，王。”Jared的手滑到Jensen胸前，爱抚上他和身下那根硬得一样的乳头，Jensen在他身下颤抖，Jared很惊讶对于一个第一次经历性爱的人能撑这么久不射。  
“Lewis Burton，你熟悉这个名字吗？”  
Jensen的声音听起来十分困惑：“Burton叔叔？”  
“勾结皇家护卫队，暗藏军饷。听起来像他会干的事？”Jared漫不经心地抚摸着Jensen的胸膛，身下的小猫猛地回过头，“你说Burton叔叔？这不可能，他一直对我关爱有加。”  
“爱你爱到想扒下你的裤子，坐上你的王座。”Jared朝他挑起眉毛，“你应该注意你对老师的态度。”  
Jensen闭上了嘴巴，低低地垂下头。他伏在王座上，以最卑微的姿态向Jared道谢，“谢谢Padalecki老师。”  
“我的好男孩。”他在Jensen的屁股上吮吸了一下，拍拍留下的透明水渍，“你值得一些奖励。”  
Jared将手指递到Jensen嘴边，身下的人起先呆愣一下，随即便领悟到他需要做的事情，温暖湿润的口腔包裹上Jared的食指，Jensen从底部将手指舔弄干净，像在做一个色情的口交一般吸住他的指尖。Jared为此呻吟起来：“你做的很好，不过我们暂时不需要这个。”  
他抽出自己的手指。Jensen向他抬高了屁股，两腿向外分得更开，中间粉色的小穴若隐若现。Jared抚摸上那在他手下收缩的穴口，食指在褶皱边缘按压，那是他最想探索的地方。Jared的食指伸进诱人的小洞，Jensen立马迫不及待地吸住他。  
包裹着他手指的肠道火热而紧致，咬着他让Jared甚至不能进出。当Jared加入第二根手指时，Jensen已经开始向后摇着屁股。淫荡的处男，Jared想。他空闲的那只手重重扇上Jensen的屁股，“别动。”Jared低吼道。  
Jensen僵直了身体，任凭Jared在他的后穴里抚摸探索，Jared简直对他的身体如鱼得水，他很快找到了能让Jensen哭泣的那一点。仅仅是食指在凸起上轻轻的按压，就让Jensen差点哭出来。他柔软的腰摆动起来，手掌几乎要撑不住自己的身体，“Padalecki老师……”Jensen很清楚自己带上哭腔，和一个如同妓女般的呻吟。  
Jared在身后低低笑起来，“喜欢这个？”他继续在那一点上按压，Jensen的哭声盖住了呻吟，他的身体终于倒在王座上，将披风揉得皱成一团。  
“再多一点！”Jensen快要被自己的呻吟呛住，整个大殿里都是他卑微的请求声。此时他突然想起自己是一个即将加冕的王，但他混沌沉重的脑袋已经不能分辨这意味着什么，此时他只想让Jared做自己的王。  
Jared摇摇头，“告诉我，你认为王宫里谁最可能叛变？”  
Jensen在他身下哭得像个孩子，哭声里夹杂着难耐的呻吟。想要。想要Jared进入自己，不仅仅是他的手指。要他的全部。  
“好舒服，老师，求你，求你多给我一点。”  
Jared的手摸上了Jensen的屁股，他立马向Jared靠近，“集中注意，谁最可能叛变？”  
Jensen低低地啜泣。不能。不能呼吸。好痛。身上都是他的味道。想要。  
“求求你，Padalecki老师，再多一点，插入我，求求你。”  
Jensen的哀求让年轻的大臣阴茎抽动，然而他抓紧了Jensen的屁股，问道：“最后一遍，Jen，告诉我谁最有可能叛变。”  
回答他的只有Jensen断断续续的哭声。  
“没有回答问题的学生要受惩罚。”Jared在他耳边低低地说。他的手掌离开Jensen的屁股，接着一个巴掌大力打在娇嫩的皮肤上。Jensen被打得像前冲去，头撞到玉石做成的王座上。他抬起头企图乞求Jared停下，然而另外一个响亮的巴掌落在他的屁股上。  
“太多了，太多了Jared，求求你停下。”  
Jared并不是一个仁慈的老师，因此迎接Jensen的是比之前更加迅猛密集的拍打，Jared的手巴掌像密集的雨点一样落在Jensen臀上，Jensen弓起背，脸颊贴上冰凉的王座，他能感到屁股上逐渐积聚的酸麻和疼痛。  
然而更多的是，他比之前更硬了。  
Jared终于停止了这场残酷的惩罚，Jensen将头埋在王座里，肩膀颤抖着，屁股上遍布了Jared的掌印，红肿着纵横交错，却只让雪白的臀肉看起来更加鲜嫩可口。  
“亲爱的王？”身后传来Jared关切的询问。  
“对不起，我什么都做不好。”Jensen的声音听起来虚弱而无力。  
Jared扶起他的肩膀，手指插入他细软的暗金色头发安抚，‘‘你还有很多次机会。’’  
“Padalecki老师……”Jensen转过头——这是他在这场性爱中第一次直面Jared。Jared总算看清现在的Jensen是什么模样，湖绿色的眼睛里盛满了泪水，脸颊上的泪痕让他看起来色情无比。他的王从来没如此失态过，而他此时 的样子只属于Jared。Jensen咬了咬红肿的下唇，‘‘您能摸摸我吗？’’  
Jared的视线下移到Jensen的裤裆。他的阴茎明显已经处于爆发的边缘，在裤子的束缚下显得可怜无比——如同Jared的阴茎一样。  
Jared摇摇头，“现在还不可以，除非你回答出我下一个问题。”  
Jensen睁大眼睛，“不能，你知道我不能。”  
“那就接受惩罚。”  
Jensen呜咽了一声，重新将头垂下去，如同一只像主人妥协的小狗。  
Jared趴在Jensen的身上，丝滑的布料紧贴他光裸的背部，他蠢蠢欲动的唇咬在Jensen的脖子上，“上一个问题的答案 是Harriet Cameron ，那么告诉我，伟大的王，他为什么是最容易叛变的一个？”  
Jensen的心脏跳得飞快，他的屁股被Jared巨大的阴茎抵着，就在穴口附近，仿佛Jared再向前一点就能进入他，推入他饥渴的小穴，再狠狠地贯穿他。Jensen觉得自己会喜欢这个感觉，他是新手，但他知道自己会用尽全身力气去吸住他的阴茎，这样Jared就能更好地操他。  
“不知道，我不知道，请你。”  
‘‘请我？”Jared问道。  
“请你就只是操我，进入我，用你的那根好大的肉棒，拜托你。”  
Jared的发丝扫过Jensen的脖子，‘‘光请求没有用，王。’’  
Jensen绷紧了背部，你十分清楚自己将要面对是什么，然而这只是让他更加兴奋。  
他期待Jared打他，在圣洁的加冕大殿里，在他即将端坐的王座上。几个小时之后这里将站满了大臣，没有人会知道他和Jared做了什么，也没有人知道Jensen这样低声下气地哀求Jared。Jensen咽下自己的羞耻，闭上了眼睛。  
拍打比他想象的更加猛烈，也更加刺激。Jared毫不留情的拍上他的屁股，每一次拍打都让Jensen的阴茎正好摩擦到王座上，他弯下腰，在心底疯狂地叫喊更多更多更多。  
Jared像是听到了他心里的吶喊一般，加重了手下的拍打。Jensen想起Jared骑马时，也是用这个力度有力地挥舞马鞭，他将马驯的那样好。Jared不仅是个优秀的老师，也是个卓越的驯马师。  
Jensen又哭了出来，他几乎要喘不过气了，Jared没有跟他说过性爱会是人这样的精疲力尽，他转过头，迷蒙的眼睛模糊了眼前的事物。  
‘‘我可以吗？’’他轻轻问道。  
Jared反应了好一会儿才意识到Jensen在请求他的批准，他点点头，落下最后一记。  
Jensen仰起头，伴随着沉重的拍打发出最动人的呻吟，嘶哑而压抑。Jared看到他的裤子逐渐湿润，接着他意识到发生了什么——“操，看来你是真的很喜欢这个惩罚。”  
刚射完的Jensen软绵绵的瘫坐在王座上，他穿着粗气，并无言语。Jared的阴茎还紧绷在裤子里，他还没有碰过自己一下，而此时他觉得自己能为Jensen支撑很久。  
“Jared，帮我个忙。”Jensen睁开眼睛，依旧是诱人的绿色，“消除威胁，不管用什么方法。”  
Jared舔舔嘴唇，“你似乎还不知道最后一个问题的答案。”  
Jensen摇头，挑起眉毛，“很快这个问题就不再有意义。”  
Jared笑起来，这是他伟大无畏的王。他将衣服下摆系到胯前，遮挡住裤子的隆起，“我很快回来。”他恭敬地向Jensen弯腰，‘‘但愿您懂得清洗自己。’’  
Jensen发出一声满足的叹息。

 

Jared在两个小时之后回来了。Jensen站在王座旁，他昂着头睥睨四周，空荡的大殿已经站满了人，大臣们身着华羽，鸦雀无声。  
当Jared走到Jensen身旁时，皇家乐队奏响了第一支加冕乐曲，如同惊雷一般的鼓声敲打着房顶，Jensen将披风递给Jared，“你似乎忘了这个。”  
‘‘还是我的王周到。’’Jared笑着接过披风。  
Jensen闻道Jared身上淡淡的血腥味。他的内裤黏黏地粘在皮肤上，后穴为Jared张开。但Jensen只是紧缩眉头，挺直胸膛开始宣读加冕誓词。  
他听不到自己的声音，他唯一能感觉到的就是Jared在他身边散发的无与伦比的热度和气味，如果可以，他愿意让Jared就在这里压着他，狠狠进入他。  
当誓词宣读完毕，Jared离他更近了。他在Jensen的背后。胸膛紧紧贴着Jensen的背部。Jared在一片欢呼中为Jensen披上勇气披风，他的呼吸吹到Jensen耳边，让Jensen颤抖起来。  
“至高无上的王Jensen Ackles!”大臣们欢呼着，盖过了震耳欲聋的音乐。  
而Jared的声音在Jensen耳边无比清晰：“最后一个问题。勇气披风的红色代表勇气，白色代表圣洁，看看你失去了什么，Jensen?”  
Jensen的屁股迎上Jared的胯部，“我想我有一整晚的时间来回答。”  
Jensen抬起头，大殿里的是他的王国，身后是他的男人。  
Jared低低地笑着，“是的，你绝对有。”

 

FIN.


End file.
